Finding Hogwarts
by BrightestWitchE
Summary: Two Muggle girls find out about the existence of wizards and witches.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So, I'm writing a story about Harry Potter after the war, it's starting with two muggle girls who find out about Hogwarts. They also find out a lot about the characters in the books and the war. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Jade and Maddie were walking trough the hills of Scotland,<br>It was the last day they were together because Jade was going to move to London.  
>There was a awkward silence between the two bestfriends because they both didn't know what too say.<br>Suddenly they both came to a halt because rigth in front of their feet was a book.  
>It wasn't a normal book like they knew books, but it was big hairy one, it had eyes and it was moving.<br>They both jumped.

"Oh my god, what is this thing?" Asked Maddie.  
>"I don't know."<br>"It looks like a book, but it is moving."  
>"it has got eyes."<br>"I know, shall I touch it?"  
>"NO!" Screamed Jade.<br>The girls didn't know what to do with the book thing.  
>"Wait, maybe we should take it and have a look at it at home." Jade said, Maddie agreed.<br>Jade picked it up very careful and felt the hairs of the book in her hands.  
>They walked to Maddie's house because Jade's was completely empty.<br>They walked to the shed in the garden because they didn't want anyone to see the book.  
>The book was kept together with a belt and when they tried to open it, the book started to go wild.<br>It was trying to bite in their hands and it fell off the table. Now it was trying to get their feet.  
>Luckely Maddie did the right thing, she jumped on top of it and now it couldn't move anymore.<br>Jade made sure the belt was on the book again before they let it go.  
>Jade took a bag out of a corner and stuffed the book in it. Just in time because her mom shouted that they were leaving.<br>"What do we do with it?" Asked Maddie.  
>"I don't know, I'll take a look at it in London. Londen..."<br>"Oh! I'm going to miss you so much!" Said Maddie  
>"I'm going to miss you too! I'll promise I'll come back soon!"<br>They hugged each other and walked out of the shed. The car was already waiting and they gave each other one final hug before Jade left.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Jade arrived at her new home a few hours later, it had been raining ever since they left Maddie's house.  
>She already missed Maddie, or the adventure they were about to begin.<br>Just when something excited happened, Jade had to leave.  
>She still had the book in her bag.<br>Sometimes it made noises and Jade had to tell her parents that she was hungry or something.  
>Now they stood in front of her new house, it was hard to call it a home because she didn't like it at all.<br>It was a small house in a large street with a lot of the same houses.  
>She used to live in a lonely big house in the hills of Scotland. This was nothing like that.<br>She went quickly inside and went upstairs to see her new room.  
>It was a tiny room compared with her old room.<br>She dropped her stuff on the floor and went to the single window in her room, from here she could only see the boring, large street.  
>All her stuff was already here in big boxes so she decided to unpack it.<br>When she was half way through her stuff there was no space left to put the rest of it.  
>She closed the door and took the book out of her bag and suddenly she thought of somthing, maybe it worked if she stroked the book.<br>She first stroked the cover and then the side of the book. It started to spin like a cat. Jade took off the belt and waited anxious.  
>Nothing happened. She opened the book and to her surprise it was filled with moving pictures of weird creatures.<br>It seemed like, magic. The next few days she rarely left her room because the only thing she did was reading in the book.  
>She even forgot about Maddie until Maddie called her.<br>"Hey Maddie!"  
>"Hey Jade!"<br>"How are you?"  
>"Fine, thanks. You?"<br>"Good! Listen, that book we found last week, remember?"  
>"Yup."<br>"I've managed to open it!"  
>"Really? What's in it?"<br>"Some really weird stuff like Hippogriffs."  
>"What's a Hippogrip?"<br>"Not a Hippogrip, a hippogriff. It's some kind of creature, half horse half eagle."  
>"Whatever."<br>"And there are pictures in it, not just pictures, their moving!"  
>"Really? Awesome!"<br>"It almost seems like magic."  
>"Hahahaha, magic!"<br>"No, really!" Said Jade angry. Why didn't Maddie believe her?  
>"Well have you been to school already, or have you made new friends?"<br>"No. I'm starting next week."  
>"Oh oke, well I have to go now but call me after your first day of school, ok?"<br>"Sure."  
>And Maddie hung up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :) <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the 3th Chapter, hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>A few days of more reading later Jade started to dreading school.<br>She didn't know anyone yet and she was almost sure that people weren't going to like her.  
>Nobody ever liked her except for Maddie and her family.<br>It was Sunday and Jade had one day left too do whatever she liked too do, but there wasn't much too do except for reading.  
>Jade decided to go outside and see something of London.<br>She told her parents that she left for a walk and went too the nearest underground.  
>She choose a random station in the city and got into the underground.<br>Within a few minutes she was somewhere in London, but she had no idea where she was.  
>It was a bit of a dark alley. She didn't like it, but when she decided to leave, two guys came around the corner.<br>One of them had ginger hair, the other black untidy hair and wore round glasses.  
>Jade wouldn't have noticed them if they weren't talking about a Hippogriff.<p>

"Excuse me, but may I ask you were you were talking about?" Jade asked.  
>"Why?" Asked the ginger one.<br>"Well I thought I heard something about Hippogriffs."  
>The black haired exchanged a glance with the ginger one.<br>"Yeah, we did." He told her.  
>"Why?" Asked the ginger one again.<br>"Well I was wondering if someone could tell me more about it." Said Jade.  
>"Follow us to the Leaky Cauldron." The black haired said.<br>"What's your name?" Asked the Ginger one.  
>"Jade, yours?"<br>"Ron," He said "and this is Harry."  
>Harry nodded.<br>They walked through the dark alley and stopped before a tiny café which Jade hadn't noticed when she arrived. There were a lot of weird people inside, wearing stupid hats and long robes. Harry ordered three butterbeers and they sat down at a table.  
>"So, what do you want to know?" Asked Harry.<br>"Well, a few weeks ago I found a strange book..." And Jade told them her complete story. When she finished Ron asked;  
>"So, you're a muggle?"<br>"What's a muggle?"  
>"Non-magical people, like you."<br>"So, witches and wizards DO excist?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Tell me about your world." insisted Jade.  
>"What, tell you? We'll show you!"<br>"But after that we have to erase your memory about it." Told Harry her.  
>"What? But I know so much about it right now and I promise I won't tell anyone" Jade tried.<br>"Sorry, rules are rules." Ron said.

And he and Harry stood up and beckoned Jade to come along.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Harry walked to a door in the back and opened it. There was nothing much too see, only three walls and the ground and the sky.  
>They must be joking, Jade thought. But at that exact moment Ron took out something what seemed like a wand and tapped on a few bricks.<br>As he did so the wall started to move and it formed a passage.  
>Behind it there was something Jade had never ever seen before.<br>"This is Diagon Alley." Ron said.  
>"This is were you can buy all your wizard stuff in London." Harry added.<br>Jade didn't know what to say. This was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  
>Witches with hats and robes were walking from shop to shop, old wizards begging for money and children looking at each window.<br>"It's beautiful." Said Jade.  
>"Yeah, now it is. But It hasn't always been like this. It's been better but also worse, a lot worse actually." Replied Harry.<br>"Why?"  
>"That's a long story and I'm afraid I won't have the time to tell you because I have to go back to work." He winked at Ron and took off.<br>"You want to tell me then?"  
>"Er... yeah. why not."<br>Ron took Jade to the most beautiful shop in the street, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
>"This is my brother's shop, Fre- Er... George, just George." Ron said.<br>"It's beautiful."  
>"Yeah it was the only shop which added a bit of fun in the world during the past dark days."<br>"Tell me about it, please."  
>"Well, it's been a few years ago now." Ron started "I might not be able to tell you everything."<br>Something of the way he said it made Jade think that this wasn't true.  
>"I might take you up to the Burrow."<br>"What's the Burrow?"  
>"My house, maybe my mother wants to tell you about it." Ron smiled weakly when he said this. "Hold my hand."<br>And after a bit of doubt she took his hand. And then something really odd happened,  
>she had the strange and horrible feeling that she was squeezed at the spot and the next moment she stood in front of a high building between hills.<br>"This is my house."  
>It was a strange building but beautiful and it really welcomed you home.<br>They walked to the front door, when suddenly a plump homely woman appeared in the doorway.  
>"What brought you home this early?" She asked kindly.<br>"Hé mum. This girl."  
>"Hi, I'm Jade."<br>"Nice to meet you dear, I'm Molly." She said lovely.  
>"She's a muggle and er, she wants to know more about the you-know-who and the battle and stuff like that.<br>I thought maybe you can tell her."  
>When Ron said this stuff, tears appeared into the eyes of this lovely woman and Jade felt incredibly sorry that she came here in first place.<br>Ron and Jade sat down on the sofa and Molly made them some tea.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be posted soon!<em>


End file.
